


Power That Is Not Your Own

by Lxcanroc



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Hunter Guardian (Destiny), Hunter Guardian/Warlock Guardian (Destiny), M/M, Warlock Guardian (Destiny)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lxcanroc/pseuds/Lxcanroc
Summary: They were in love your honor....Just a drabble over my awoken warlock and not being a cultist for once!





	Power That Is Not Your Own

Alpha hadn't truly felt what peace felt like in a century.

His small home in the town of Patchrun was quaint enough, and quiet. He appreciated Beagle offering a place in his and Emmett's exile, really. But it wasn't peace to him. The library wasn't peaceful to him. None of his journals full of Hive and Ahamkara magic, or learning other tongues provided any solace. He was not calmed in the ascendant realm or in the dreaming city as much as it should have felt like home.

The last time he could remember ever truly feeling calm, without hackles raised and waiting for an attack at any second, was during his first 50 years as a guardian. The small times he and Tsunami would steal in bustling missions, of small, quick kisses or loving glances across the field. When he would visit the hunter on patrol bearing small snacks for him, or when Tsunami would bring back trophies of his own hunts for Alpha. Those were true moments of clarity for him, when he could think about anything besides enemies and his studies.

But Tsunami was dead. He had been for a century and a tenth. His timeline was blurry, when he thought about it- he didn't know quite how old the city is and he couldn't remember if Tsunami was there to see it. He thought he was, but his earliest memories of the tower were connected with his death so he couldn't be sure. 

So he set to make his home in Mountainfall as peaceful as he could to try and relax after his exile. He decorated it in trophies like Tsunami used to- in bones and runes of ancient civilizations. He kept the hunter's cloak hung in his own room, alongside the sniper rifle he had loved oh so dearly. But it never felt right.

Ella was the first to notice this. The Ahamkara had been raised under his careful care, feeding off minor wishes and desires until she was just about Alphas height. He did everything in his power to keep her away from Emmett as well- fearful his involvement with the taken may spread to her and give her the same fate as Riven. She had grown up as loyal as one could be, and knowing of what happened to her kin and why it happened.

But an Ahamkara will always look for ways to grow, and it wasn't long before he was back in the same place as just 50 years ago- being offered a deal.

"Father," she had started, sitting behind him. She called him that, in mimic'd voices that weren't quite her own. "You reek of longing and sorrow. Why is this? Are you not happy with your home?"

Alpha didn't look at her. He closed the journal he was writing in, and turned his head ever so slightly. 

"It is nothing you need worry about, Ella." He reassured her, finally turning to spare a small smile.

The Ahamkara stared back with her four eyes, and blinked one at a time. "It saddens me to see you like this." She said, coming closer. "You know, you need only wish it for me to relieve whatever ailment may be concerning you.".

The look in her eyes reminded him of a cat, staring at a canary in a cage. He found himself admitting internally that perhaps, Ahamkara were not the greatest of companions.

He stood, and reached a hand out. She let him give her a small pet as one would a dog, between her antlers and then turned as he began to walk away.

"I'll think about it." He said, intending to truly not think about it at all. He didn't know what else he could give in a wish, let alone one of the nature she was offering.

And, a part of him didn't want to forget Tsunami. A part of him realized that this was...normal, in a way. 

He stopped at the door to his room, and turned back towards her as he let his robes fall off his shoulders. 

"Make sure no one disturbs me, please Ella? I think I'm going to turn in for the night." He said.

She nodded, and moved to the hallway of the living room. 

He called a thank you after her, and shut the door to his room after him. 

\---

Alpha awoke in a room he was uncertain of. Looking out the window, he found a large expanse of desert and winds whipping at the window. It almost reminded him of….mercury.. but that wasn't right. Mercury was gone.

"It's too early-" a voice muttered from beside him, and Alpha jolted at the voice. A hand came up, gently pulling at him. "Go back to sleep."

He looked to his side, and found a half asleep, blue skinned hunter staring up at him. A small fish scale like pattern started at the edges of his cheeks, and he stared back at Alpha with a half unpleased look.

Alpha narrowed his eyes. "Tsunami…?" He looked back out, and realized that his sight had returned. He could see the sand and all its colors, instead of a purplish void with only small outlines of auras.

"Your one and only." The other said, before finally sitting up slowly. He draped his arms across Alphas shoulders, clearly not too happy at him not leaning back down. "You're a menace."

"This is a dream." Alpha noted, the small happiness he had felt deflating. 

The hunter hums out an agreement, and then tries to pull him back down again. "Only more reason for us to sleep in. I don't think there's a dream Zavala in your head who's going to yell at us."

Alpha slowly let himself be pulled back, and Tsunami gave a happy, small kiss to his cheek. He curled around the warlock, beginning to mess with the others' hair.

"You always fussed over how messy my hair was…" Tsunami noted, running his hand through Alphas hair. "But you're awfully quiet now."

"I can't…." Alpha started, but shook his head. "This is a dream."

Tsunami huffs. "You've said that two times, dear. Enjoy it while it lasts."

Alpha tensed. Slowly though, he nodded and turned in Tsunamis arms gently, until he was facing the other. He reached up for his face, and pressed a ginger kiss to the others forehead.

Tsunami let Alpha move his head. When the warlock pulls back though, Tsunami catches him up in another kiss.

Once he pulled away, Alpha gave a small sigh. "If I ever have to wake up, it will be too soon. I could only wish for a coma so this dream never ends."

Tsunami laughed softly, and Alpha ached. His laugh was like sunshine through the clouds after a storm, and he had missed it oh so very much.

"Ella would be without a caretaker though, yes?" Tsunami said, and Alpha sighed again. He moved a hand to bring one of the hunters up, examining the rings still there.

"I've never removed my ring, you know." Alpha said softly. "It stays on, either under or over my gloves. Even when I am pinned on all sides, it is a reminder of your love so that I may see a reason to flourish."

Tsunami cooed. "My strength is yours even in my death, my beloved." 

Alpha ached again. This Tsunami knew he was dead.

"You were the first to teach me that I could throw a knife just as easy as any hunter." Alpha said softly.

Tsunami smiled. "And you were the first to teach me how to utilize solar to heal allies. Though-" he nuzzled at the other, "you always stayed ahead of me."

Alpha set a hand on the back of his head gently. "I'll never forget when Anubis had asked me for healing in the thick of battle and you tried instead. He had maybe….one tiny bruise healed." He smiled a little.

Tsunami gave a giggle. "He never let me live it down. Chewed me out when we got back to base."

Alpha laughed a little, but went quiet soon after.

"I miss you."

Tsunami smiled. "A sign of emotion then. The others think you're emotionless."

"I don't want to get hurt again." Alpha admits, closing his eyes.

"You and Emmett are more similar than you think." Tsunami whispered, rubbing his thumbs across the others cheeks gently.

"He's a murderer." Alpha said, opening his eyes to furrow his brows at Tsunami.

Tsunami gave a hum. "You must believe me when I say he had a good reason." He closed his eyes. "You both are too scared to be hurt so you fight to push others away. All fight and no peace. You think the battlefield is your only chance at a true life."

"As guardians do." Alpha said softly.

"That feeling will envelop you." Tsunami shook his head, before pulling Alpha closer to press their foreheads together.

"Promise me something, Alpha."

Alpha gave a hum, urging him to go on.

"You...are stepping into uncharted territories, with your studies in search of power. And I fear…" he trailed off. "Don't let it take you over. It is not your own, yet you wield it as if it is. But please, for me," he pressed a kiss to Alpha's lips. "Don't lose yourself to it."

Alpha opened his eyes, and set his hands on top of Tsunamis. "I promise I will try my best to not. And if I do- we will find each other in our next life."

Tsunami gave a small, half sad laugh. Alpha was getting drowsy again, and he knew Tsunami could tell. He gently gripped at the others hands, as if it was a lifeline.

"Your hands are cold." Tsunami said softly, and Alpha blinked a few times tiredly. 

"I'm sorry."

Tsunami shook his head, with a small "don't."

He kiss Alphas forehead. "If I have to, I will generate enough warmth for us both to survive a snowstorm in our next lives, my love." He said, solar light pulsing from his hands and spreading a pleasant warmth over Alpha.

Alpha nudged into the warmth as he dozed off again with a yawn, aching but growing too tired to resist.

The bed he woke up in was empty once again.


End file.
